1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing a light emitting device, and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a known ink jet recording apparatus that discharges ink, which hardens by receiving light, (hereinafter, referred to as photo curable ink) onto a recording medium in form of ink droplets and, therefore, the ink jet recording apparatus is able to form an image on the recording medium using the photo curable ink. It has been known that the existing ink jet recording apparatus includes a light irradiation device (hereinafter, referred to as light emitting device) that irradiates light to the photo curable ink that has been discharged onto the recording medium and a cooling fan that cools the light emitting device by blowing onto the light emitting device, which is, for example, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-237456 (particularly, in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3).
In the ink jet recording apparatus described in JP-A-2004-237456, a light emitting device is provided on each side of a recording head, and a cooling fan is provided above each of the light emitting devices.
With this configuration, owing to a blowing air from the cooling fan, it is likely to generate a flow of air in proximity to the recording head. As the flow of air is generated in proximity to the recording head, it may cause ink droplets discharged from the recording head to curvedly fly, which is a phenomenon that a flying path of the ink droplets curves.
That is, in the ink jet recording apparatus described in JP-A-2004-237456, there is a problem that it is difficult to reduce the occurrence of curved flying of ink droplets.